First Date
by hetalia-fangirl17
Summary: Technoshipping oneshot. Yaoi (boyXboy) don't like don't read. Zane is nervous about asking Jay out on a date. Will Jay say yes or no?


This is yaoi, that means it's boyXboy. Don't like don't read. Characters are most likely OOC but whatever. Flames will be use to roast marshmallows

Well here's another technoshipping oneshot :) I really love this pairing and it's pretty easy to write. I hope you guys like it.

I don't own ninjago or any of the characters in this. I only own this story

Zane paced back and forth in their bedroom. He was very nervous. About what? Well he wanted to ask Jay out on a date but he didn't know if the blue ninja liked him that way. 'Maybe I could just ask him out but to where it does not seem as a date?' He thought. Zane was very unsure of this and decided to think about what he would say.

Jay was in the control room working on the flight system on the bounty. For some reason only one wing was opening and that meant they couldn't take flight. He grabbed his wrench and continued twisting the bolts in the system box. His hands were covered in oil as well as some parts of his face and the overalls he was wearing. The lightning ninja didn't mind this, mostly due to the fact that he worked on projects all the time in the junkyard and they usually tended to get pretty messy. He continued working and decided it'd be better to listen to some music while he worked. Being the sixteen year old that he is, he had his iPod on him at almost all times. He put his earbuds in and continued to work.

"That is it" Zane said to himself, standing up from his bed, "I need to just ask him...the worst he could say is no." Saying that made Zane nervous again. He sure hoped Jay wouldn't say no. He then proceeded to make his way to the control room, where Jay had informed them all not to go to and disturb him while he worked. Zane didn't plan on bothering the younger one, he just wanted to ask a simple yes or no question. He knocked on the door. "Jay? May I come in?" he asked. "Yeah of course Zane" the reply was. Zane opened the door, walked into the control room, and made his way over to where Jay was kneeling over a system box. "What's up dude?" Jay asked, not taking his eyes off the box as he worked. "Oh well I...um...I wish to ask something of you." the nindroid started. "Yeah? What?" Jay asked putting his wrench down, smiling and standing up to face Zane. Zane was at a loss for words, and he started to blush slightly. The older and taller of the two just stared at Jay. He thought the young Norwegian looked adorable in his little overalls and covered in oil. He looked like he'd been working hard. He had been, all morning to be precise. "I uh..." Zane started, but he couldn't finish. He then began to think that this was a dumb idea in the first place. 'Jay will never say yes to me' he thought. Zane then took a deep breath. "I was wondering if...uh...you would...maybe...like to go for a walk in the park with me later?" He asked the shorter one. Jay looked at Zane, not saying anything at first 'did Zane just ask me out on a date?' He thought, 'nah he probably only just wants to get some exercise and wants to go with someone. Wait. But why me? Everyone knows I'd be the first to stay home if they went out for a walk.' Jay was confused but decided he should go just in case it WAS a date. The blue ninja smiled and blushed slightly "yeah, sure...I'd love to." he said. Zane was overjoyed "alright how about we leave later, at about six?" "Yeah that'd be great...I'm almost finished here anyway so I'll be ready." Zane smiled and nodded I return, leaving the room and closing the door. Oh how he wanted to just yell out his happiness. He didn't of course. The others would hear and ask him questions. The android then decided he should start getting ready. Six 'o' clock was only an hour and a half away.

Meanwhile someone had overheard the conversation. Cole went to the others in the living room and sat in the couch. "Guys?" He started. "What?" Kai answered for them. "I think Zane just asked Jay out" "huh?" Lloyd asked. "You heard me...I said I think Zane just asked Jay out on a date" "what do you mean?" Kai said lifting an eyebrow. "Just what I said. Jay was working in the control room and Zane just went in there and asked him if he wanted to go for a walk in the park with him." That got all of their attention. "Really?" Misako asked. "Yeah." "Psshh, about time!" Kai said. "Yeah I know right?" Lloyd said chuckling. Sensei Wu looked at them "yes our nindroid friend has had a crush on our blue ninja for a while now. It is good that he has now asked-" "I don't think Jay knows" Cole said interrupting his teacher. "What?" "I don't think Jay know it's a date. Zane didn't say he wanted to go out on a date with him, he just said a walk in the park." "Oh I hope Jay knows." Nya said. "So do I" Garmadon added. "It would be awful if he didn't"

Six 'o' clock came and Zane was waiting by the door for Jay. He wore his light grey, almost white, pants, with a white t-shirt, a thin white jacket, and white sneakers. He waited anxiously for the younger and smiled when he saw him coming out of the bathroom. Jay was wearing a thin blue t-shirt with jeans and black converse sneakers. "Hey" the shorter greeted. "Hello." Zane said. He was unable to hide his wide smile "are you ready to head out?" The taller asked. "Yeah" Jay answered. The two then headed out. The others watched them leave. "I really hope Jay knows." Nya said once the door was closed.

The two of them entered the park. "Come this way" Zane said taking Jay's arm and leading him down a path that no one went down. "Why are we going this way Zane?" "Because...uh...it's nicer." This was true. No one bothered this path and therefore, it was beautiful. Japanese cherry blossom trees lined the path and the gorgeous petals fell from the slight wind that blew. It was the perfect setting for a first date. Jay looked at Zane and then at the beautiful trees 'oh man this IS a date!' He thought excitedly. Jay had been wanting to go out on a date with Zane for a while. They then came upon a bench and decided to rest for a few minutes. While sitting the two of them started to take in the landscape more. "Man this path is really pretty" Jay said scooting closer to Zane a little. "Yes it is. Very." He replied also scooting closer to Jay slightly. "No one comes down this path?" The blue clad boy asked. "No. I do not know why, but I think it's better that no one does. It's peaceful." "Yeah it is" every time they talked, they scooted closer to each other until they met. They both looked at each other and blushed a bit. "Hey Zane?" "Yes?" "Can I ask you something?" "Of course." Jay took a breath. "Is this like a date or something?" Zane froze. His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. He knew he couldn't lie to his crush "yes...it is." he said looking down. Jay smiled "good." Zane's head shot up "what?" "I said good...I was hoping it was." Zane smiled "really?!" "Yes of course Zane! I've been wanting you to ask me out for a while but...I wasn't sure if you liked me that way." "I was unsure of that too Jay." They stood up and smiled at each other. Zane leaned downwards and their lips met. Zane's arms went around Jay's waist just as Jay's arms went around Zane's neck. They kissed for a while and Jay's right leg lifted slightly as they kissed. Unknown to them, the others had walked down that path and accidentally caught up to them. Behind some trees that is. They were all very happy that the two of them liked one another. They were a cute couple. Cole chuckled slightly when he saw Jay lift his leg. "He's so the girl!" Nya giggled at this and so did Kai and Lloyd. The adults just smiled at the two kissing teens. They then parted and stared into each others eyes. "Zane I-" he was cut off by a small peck on his lips. Zane then picked him up and twirled around with him. Jay laughed and lifted his arms up. Zane then put him down and kissed his cheek. Before the android could say anything, it started to rain, thunder and lightning in the distance. Jay looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I think that was me. You know that-" "yes I know Jay. Whenever we engage in activities such as this our elements go a little crazy." Jay smiled up at his new boyfriend. "We should start to head back though. I don't wanna get sick." After he said this, Zane took his jacket off and put it on Jay. He then put the hood over the younger's head. Jay blushed and giggled. Zane then held his arm out for his shorter boyfriend. Jay took it and they began to walk back. The others then left, hoping to get back home before the new couple did so they didn't question where they were.

Before they opened the door, Jay looked into Zane's blue eyes "I had a great time Zane." "So did I" he replied smiling and giving Jay's forehead a cute little kiss. Then he opened the door and they stepped inside, away from the small storm. The others had made it back before they did and saw them arm in arm walking through the living room towards the bedroom. Well they didn't make it across the living room without getting a whistle from Kai. Jay blushed madly and stared at the fire ninja, who only smiled in return, as well as everyone else. Zane smiled and took Jay's hand, leading him to their room where they could continue the little make out session they were having before in the park.


End file.
